Task 8: Study of Substance Abuse doc.com Module In 2009, the NIDA-funded Center of Excellence for Physician Information at the University of Pennsylvania and Drexel University finalized an innovative web-based education module for medical students on treating patients with substance use disorders. The purpose of conducting an assessment of this NIDA-funded educational resource module is to promote advances in our understanding of web-based training of addiction medical curricula among medical students, primary care residents and primary care physicians. Further, providing a research base for the future data collection, analysis, dissemination and implementation of this medical education module will bring us closer to providing patients with the very best in medical care.